


A soulmate’s kiss

by EZM2016, KattsEyeDemon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Sirius Black, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Harry, Omega Harry Potter, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2020-12-16 12:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EZM2016/pseuds/EZM2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattsEyeDemon/pseuds/KattsEyeDemon
Summary: When your soulmate kisses you, Their name appears on your wrist. Sirius has never found his and has all but given up. Harry wakes up on his 18th birthday to himself presenting as an omega, confused and Sirius has a ton of questions to answer.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry woke on his 18th birthday with a gasp, writhing against the sweat soaked sheets from the dual sensations of his 'Majority Power Growth' settling into his core, and the rampant arousal that swamped his system. Oh, make that his boxers too. He groaned in confusion, tossing and turning before finally slipping a hand into his boxers, gasping as his fingers came back wet.

"Wha?" he groaned, hand going back to trace along his cock and the rim of his hole, moaning loudly. He had no idea what was going on, just that he felt so bloody EMPTY.

Sirius was doing dishes, the muggle way, just to piss his mothers’ portrait off.

Harry was late coming down this morning so he decided to go check on his godson. Once the dishes were done he put them away in the drying rack and made his way upstairs. Once up there Sirius knocked softly at Harry’s door.

Harry cried out in shock at the noise, his nose flaring as a spicy warm scent hit it. Why was he smelling it? Where was it coming from? He moaned, grinding back against his hand, moaning louder when a finger slipped inside. Tossing his head back, he promptly forgot about the doorknock. Surrounding himself with what little of that scent he could get as he edged toward release, even though he still felt so EMPTY.

Sirius frowned. “Harry, are you alright?” He asked knocking again.

"Sirius!" Harry groaned, flipping onto his stomach, pushing up on his knees when that postion just felt RIGHT. "Fuck. What..." he moaned loudly, his head tossed back as he found his prostate.

Sirius’ frown deepened, opening the door. “Harry, wha-“ He stopped dead in his tracks. “Shit! I’m sorry!” He blurted out, stepping out of the room and closing the door behind him. The smell was too much, he was thoroughly dizzy.

Harry whined high in his throat, having a passing thought that he should be embarrassed but it was pushed away for later by the unbarable NEED to have that scent back.

“Fuck.” Sirius groaned, forcing himself down stairs and into the sitting room. He made his way over to the firewhiskey, pouring himself a whole glass and flopping down into the nearest chair.

Harry writhed and moaned, working up until he was slamming 4 fingers into himself as he came with a shout.

It was as the heat and hunger wore off that embarrassment and confusion took over, pushing him into the shower. He felt weak and worn out.

Sirius finished his drink and forced himself back up the stair to check on his godson. He knocked lightly, “Harry?” He called, not opening the door this time.

Harry pulled open the door since he was dressed, his face dark red. "What was that?" He asked, feeling a bit weak still.

Sirius just smiled at him, pushing the awkward encounter earlier to the back of his mind and hugged Harry tightly. “No one has explained this to you? You’re an omega, Harry.”

Harry hugged him, back, his nose buried in Sirius' shoulder. Mmmm, that scent was here! Wait. "I'm a what?"

“An omega.” He repeated “Its a sub-gender. You come into it on your 18th birthday.” Sirius explained, just holding him close. “You can also find your soulmate now.”

Harry hugged back tightly. "Soulmate?" He blinked. "Omega..."

“Yes, your first kiss with someone will determine if they’re your soulmate or not. If you’re destined to be with them.” Sirius explained. “Omega” He repeated “There are three sub-genders Alpha, Beta, Omega.”

"Okay." Harry nodded a bit, watching Sirius.

Sirius gave him a smile. “Questions?”

"A lot." Harry admitted, a bit dazed.

Sirius nodded. “Want to go sit down? I’ll make you some breakfast. “ He offered, his need to take care of the omega was showing itself.

Harry nodded, stumbling a bit on his wat to the table.

Sirius guided him down stairs and sat him at the kitchen table. “Anything special you want, Birthday boy?” Sirius asked with a grin.

"Other than to figure out what's going on?" He grinned. "Mmm, waffles!"

Sirius chuckled “Anything you want, sweetheart.” He hummed, grabbing the Ingredients.

Harry flushed, scrubbing at his hair shyly.

Sirius finished up the waffles quickly, with some bacon and eggs added on before sitting a plate in front of Harry.

Harry smiled up at him. "Thanks. This looks brill!"

Sirius shot him a grin, going to clean up his mess. “Think of any more questions?”

"Theres a lot." he admitted.

“Start with the first and go from there.” Sirius offered, leaning up a giant the counter, arms crossed once he was done cleaning.

"What is an omega?"

Sirius hummed, thinking a moment .“It’s a sub-gender.” He decided. “Alpha, Beta, Omega.” He explained “All wizards have one.” He added. “You are an omega, you have heats and can..um...bear children.” He said coughing out the last part with a slight flush.  
Harry's eyes widened. "I have WHAT?! I can have kids?"

“If you mate with an Alpha, Yes, it’s possible.”

"And soulmates exsist?"

“Yes. There is one true match for you. You’ll find out when you kiss them the first time” Sirius explained

"...do you have yours?" He asked after a moment

Sirius blinked at him a moment “No I don’t.” He said a bit sadly, still smiling though.

"Which are you?" He asked, swiftlybchangjng the subject

“I’m an Alpha.”

Harry tilted his head to the side "do you go into heat?"

Sirius shook his head “I go into rut. It’s kind of the same but for an Alpha instead of an omega. “ he explained “Omegas want to be...um filled.. and alphas want to do the filling...” he said, another awkward cough.

Harry nodded, his cheeks pink. "Um, what else is different?

“Alphas are the more dominant and Omegas are more submissive.” He said, trying to think of things

Harry nodded after a moment. "Okay, makes sense"

Sirius nodded in return “Next question?” He prompted

"Is there antyhing I should know about the heats? like warnings or...?"

“Yes. That’s the optimal time to get pregnant. So be very careful.” Sirius said “But that’s only if you’re with an Alpha.” He added with a shrug. “There is a potion, a suppressant.” He said “It won’t completely stop the heat but it will make it shorter, less intense and act as birth control. That is completely your choice. “ he said, hands in the air, saying he wasn’t helping with that choice. “Other than that, you just have to experience your heat to learn what you need during it. You don’t have to go through it with someone, most, who haven’t found their soul mate, go through it alone.”

Harry hummed, his brow furrowing as he absorbed the information. "Anything else imperative? Why do I smell things stronger?”

Sirius frowned “What were you smelling exactly?”

"Spice. Warmth. Smells almost like parchment and coffee. But also woodsy?"

Sirius thought for a moment, clearing his throat “That...um..that is what people have said my scent smells like.” He said “You were smelling me.”

"You smell good." Harry flushed. "What do I smell like?"

Sirius thought for a moment “A mixture of Cherries, apples and cinnamon.” He finally said “Sweet.” He added

"You smell all warm and good. I smell like a bloody pie" he grumbled.

Sirius snorted out a laugh. “You also smell like crisp air when you’re flying on a fall morning. You smell good Harry.” He promised.

Harry flushed, his lips curling in a grin. "That sounds much better."

Sirius pushed down a flush and nodded. “Anything else you want to know?”

Harry thought for a few minutes. "Anything you can tell me. But....is there anything I need to know for the day to day?"

Sirius thought for a moment but shook his head “Not really. Just that you’ll be able to smell alphas, and they will be able to smell you. Most alphas want omegas, and they aren’t very nice if rejected.”

Harry grinned. "They will just have to deal with it."

Sirius nodded “Exactly. And I’ll bloody kill them.”

Harry laughed. "Siri you won't, because they'd already be cursed."

“Mhm. They’ll be cursed, then dead” he said cheekily.

Harry laughed again, shaking his head.

Sirius winked at him before grabbing Harry’s plate from the table to rinse it off as well.

Harry stood to help.

“I’ve got it, pup.” Sirius said, waving him off. “Don’t you have plans with your friends?”

Harry grinned. "Yes! Thanks Sirius. Is the sleepover still alright?"

“Of course.” He smiled. Sirius hated having to share Harry with other people, he loved when it was just the two of them. But Harry had friends and he was young.

Harry smiled even brighter, hugging Sirius tightly. "Thanks!"

Sirius hugged him back with a laugh. “Of course, pup.”

Harry grinned, bounding at the room to get ready to meet his friends.

Sirius just smiled after him, shaking his head. No matter how hard he tried he couldn’t get the picture of Harry from earlier out of his head. He needed another drink.

Harry spent time with his friends before they landed in the library, just talking and joking around.

Sirius leaned against door frame, watching the teenagers, and checking on them. Sirius cleared his throat. “Need Anything?”

Harry looked up, grinning widely. "I don't think so, at least I don't at the moment."

Sirius nodded. “Okay, have fun.” He said waving to them and heading to the kitchen.

Harry looked around hours later, most of his friends asleep, but something was keeping him up.

Sirius was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of tea and reading a book.

"Siri." Harry smiled, as he stepped into the kitchen for a drink.

“Hey There, pup.” Sirius said, looking up and giving him a warm smile.

"Why are you up so late?"

“Couldn’t sleep, and was making sure all of you were okay before I turned in.” He said, marking his place in the book. “Tea?” He offered, standing up to make him another cup

"Yes, please. Everyone else is asleep." he smiled.

Sirius nodded, pouring two cups and handing one to Harry before sitting back in his seat.

Harry sat down, sipping at his, relaxing. "Thank you"

“You’re welcome.” He hummed “Everything okay?”

"It was perfect. Thank you for letting me."

“Anytime. This is your house too.” He assured the teen.

"Didn't mean youd be okay with it."

Sirius smiled “I don’t mind.” He assured Harry. “I’m turning in.” He said, standing and grabbing his book before leaning down and kissing Harry’s forehead as he left the kitchen and went back to his room.

Sirius locked the door and threw his book down before yanking up his shirt to see Harry’s name scrawled across his wrist in cursive, intertwining with the tattoos that were already there, you wouldn’t notice it unless you’d taken full inventory of his tattoos, which no one had.

“Bugger.” Sirius cursed, this was NOT happening. He’d all but given up on a soulmate at his age. This was ridiculous.

Harry finished his tea, heading to bed none the wiser.


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius continued to wear long sleeves, even though no one could probably see his new soul mark, he was still worried Harry might see it, he didn’t want to force this. He wants Harry To live his life.

“Morning” Sirius chirped, fixing breakfast as a groggy looking Harry walked in.

Harry yawned, flopping down on a chair. "Hi.”

“You okay?” Sirius asked, focusing on the food.

"So sleepy" he yawned.

Sirius chuckled, placing a plate down in front of Harry before making his own “Should go to bed earlier.” He teased.

"But I was reading" he whined.

Sirius snorted out a laugh “Much better than what I was doing at your age.”

"What was that?"

Sirius almost choked on his orange juice “That was...none of your concern.” He decided on, with a small laugh.

Harry eyed him for a moment before his grin turned into a smirk. Sirius just winked at him and went back to breakfast.

"Dirty" he teased, giggling.

Sirius shrugged “I’ve been called worse” he joked.

"Now I'm all intrigued" he whined.

Sirius tried to ignore the whine and almost shivered at the sound, thinking of other things to do to make his godson whine like that.

Sirius composed himself by shaking his head. “None of your concern.” He repeated, getting up for another glass of orange juice.

Harry huffed, pouting playfully.

Sirius laughed again. “What do you have planned for today?”

"Haven't decided yet" he shrugs.

Sirius nodded, picking up the plates once they were done.

Harry stood, nudging Sirius' hip with his own "I'll do the dishes."

Sirius bumped him back “I won’t turn down free help, “ he said, drying his hands and ruffling Harry’s hair fondly.

Harry smiled, his head ducked as he peeked up through his bangs. "It won't take me very long."

Sirius kissed his temple “Thank you, sweetheart.” He hummed, cleaning up the table.

Harry shivered, leaning into the affection, his stomach twisting pleasantly.

Sirius caught the shiver but chose to ignore it, cleaning quickly before walking out of the kitchen.

Harry hummed, doing the dishes as he let his mind drift.

Sirius relaxes on the couch, drifting a bit, only to be jolted awake completely by a knock at the door.

Moony huffed, knocking again and smiling at Harry when the teen opened the door. "Hey Harry" he gave him a hug, something niggling at the back of his mind.

Sirius stood, “Hey, Harry, who's at the-“ he stopped mid-sentence when he saw the answer “Moons!” Sirius said happily, passing Harry to wrap his best friend in a hug.

Harry laughed at the two. He shook his head, heading into the other room.

Remus hugged Sirius back tightly before he froze. Pushing Sirius back to hold him by his shoulder he took a deep breath. "Show me your arm."

Sirius paled instantly “wh-What?” He asked, fighting down a blush. “What do you mean?”

"Don't lie to me..." he drifted off as Harry wandered in to put a book up. He waited until Harry left before he dragged Sirius upstairs. "Show me."

Sirius absently tugged at his sleeve “I’m not sure what you’re referring to, Moony” she said, shrugging as he closed his door.

"Sirius. If I didn't know you, I could still smell it. Show me."

“Smell what moons?” He asked, letting his fingers trail over things on his desk absently.

Sirius had finally gotten the courage up, back in school, to kiss his best friend because he just had to know.

When Remus’ name didn’t appear on him it broke his heart. He and Remus decided to stay friends, becoming even closer but that was when he started sleeping with anyone he could get to agree, which wasn’t that hard at all. 

He’d never thought he’d find his soulmate and that they would be his eighteen-year-old godson, Merlin this was messed up.

"You found your soulmate!" Remus pointed out.

Harry paused outside Sirius' door, blinking. Oh...He frowned, feeling upset. He had started to grow feelings for his godfather, however weird that thought was.

“Merlin, Remus, keep your voice down!” He urged casting a silencing charm. “It’s no big deal.” He shrugged.

"Who is it? Let me see."

“Remus...” he sighed, eyes cast down to the floor, holding out his still clothed arm to Remus reluctantly.

Remus took the arm, undoing the cuff as he spoke. "Honestly it's like you're scared of it. Its suppo-" he paused as he read the name on Sirius' wrist. "Oh...how did he take it?" He finally asked.

Sirius’ eyes snapped to Remus “well I can’t tell him!” He said incredulously.

"...he doesn't know? How can he not if you two kissed?"

Sirius pulled his arm back, covering the soul mark back up. “I kissed his forehead, Remus.” He groaned, scrubbing his face with his hand.

Remus blinked. "Oh.." he sighed. "Sirius..you've been waiting years. You need to tell him."

Sirius just shook his head “I can’t...-we can’t...-I wouldn’t...I won’t...” he said, trying to find the right words. “He deserves not to be straddled with this.” He said, slamming his fist on the desk. “He deserves to be young and with someone his own age-with someone who isn’t me.” He said, falling onto the bed, defeated.

"Sirius" Remus sighed. "You and I both know that finding your soulmate is what anybody wants. And the fact that he already cares for you, he deserves to know." He crossed his arms. "And if you don't, and he kisses your cheek or something one day and finds out, do you really want to break his heart with that kind of LIE? You know he hates lies."

Sirius scrubbed his face again with his hand. “James and Lilly would kill me.” He said quietly.

"For lying yes" Remus huffed. "They knew how soulmates work."

“But it’s their son! I’m their best friend!” He exclaimed, standing back up “Was their best friend..” he corrected sadly.

"And they would want you both happy."

“You don’t understand, Moons” he sighed. “What if he doesn’t want me...I’m a broken man...” he murmured quietly.

"And will see him as Just Harry. He's been through hell too, Pads."

Sirius ran a hand through his hair with another shaky sigh. “I’ll think about it.” He finally said. “I won't promise I’ll do it.”

"Think of it this way. If I had kissed your cheek, found out you were mine, and then lied to you about it. How would you feel?"

“We both wanted that. You knew we did. It’s different.” He said quietly.

"You have no idea what Harry wants. And doing it this way would take away that choice.”

“Rem...” He whined. “Don’t make me do this.” Sirius groaned.

"I am. You need to tell him."

“Not today.” He countered. “I still need to think.”

"Soon Pads."

Sirius nodded, taking the charms down and opening the door. “Staying for lunch?”

"Of course " Remus smiled.

Sirius nodded, hugging Remus tight before walking out of the room.

Sirius noticed Harry’s door was shut, he knocked lightly “He pup, ready for lunch?” He called out.

"Not hungry" harry called from where he was curled up in the corner where his bed met the wall, his arms resting on his knees and his head resting on his arm.

Sirius frowned “You need to eat. Remus is staying.” He called back.

"No" he curled tighter in his small ball, his chest hurting.

“And why not?” He asked, getting aggravated.

Harry whimpered, finally standing and ripping the door open, his eyes on the floor as he passed Sirius to head to the kitchen.

Sirius looked at Remus questioningly “What the hell was that?”

Remus took a deep breath, frowning. "He smells upset and hurt."

“Whatever for?” Sirius sighed, heading downstairs to make lunch and Remus shrugged, following.

Harry was eating a sandwich, looking up and shoving the last bit in his mouth before he moved to go back to his room.

“Harry,” Sirius said sternly, frowning and Harry just ducked his head further as he bolted.

“What the fuck.” He grumbled, cleaning up the dishes.

Remus sighed. "I'll head home. Talk to him. TELL HIM"

“Bye Rem, it was good to see you.” He hummed, hugging him before he left.

  
Sirius knocked at Harry’s door lightly. Harry looked up from where he was doodling absently, still curled in his ball. "Yes?" He called out.

“Can I come in?”

"....." Harry sighed. "Yes."

Sirius opened the door, walking over to sit on the bed with Harry. “What’s wrong?” Harry shook his head, hugging his knees tighter.

Sirius leaned to place a hand on Harry’s shoulder lightly “c’mon sweetheart, what’s wrong?”

"You found your soulmate?" He whispered. "I'm happy for you." He gave him a shaky smile. "Who are they? Remus?"

Sirius cleared his throat, trying to decide which question to address first. “Uh...yeah I did.” He said finally, standing and scrubbing the back of his neck.

Harry gave him a small, sad smile. "Good. You deserve to be happy."

Sirius sighed, nodding slowly “Thanks,” He said softly. “And no, it isn’t Remus.” He said with a laugh.

Harry blinked. "So...when do they move in?" He asked softly.

Sirius frowned “No one is moving in.” He said finally, confused.

Harry's brow furrowed. "Then are you moving in with them? "

Sirius shook his head. “My soulmate doesn’t know...and I’m not telling them...quite yet.” He tried to explain.

Harry blinked. "How can YOU know but not them?"

“Oh, there are many ways.” He hummed “I could grab someone’s hand and kiss it. I would know, because I did the kissing, and they wouldn’t because THEY didn’t kiss ME.”

Harry nodded in thought. "Makes sense"

“Is that what you were upset about? You thought I was moving someone in?” He asked with a soft chuckle. Harry flushed darkly, shaking his head.

Sirius raised an eyebrow “Then what’s wrong?” Harry hid his face, shaking his head.

Sirius sat back down, reaching to thread his fingers through Harry’s hair “If you don’t want to tell me, sweetheart, you don’t have to” He promised.

Harry sighed, leaning into the hair on his head. "Its nothing you did" he promised. "Just some disappointment. I'll be ok."

“Do you want to talk about it, Pup?” He asked, letting his nails scratch lightly at Harry’s scalp.

Harry sniffled, leaning into the hand with a tiny sound. "I just..."

“You can tell me anything.” He promised, he loved Harry so much, he would do anything for him, including let him go if Harry decided that Sirius wasn’t what he wanted.

"You found your soulmate and..." he swallowed hard, his heart racing. He was going to mess everything up.

Sirius frowned slightly “Did you think they’d come between us? Because that would never happen, Harry. You’re stuck with me.” He said with a small laugh, trying to cheer Harry up a bit.

"No it's not that its...they aren't..." he sighed softly, scrubbing at his face before mumbling something.

“They aren’t what, sweetheart?” He asked softly.

Harry felt his magic swirl around him, one arm around his middle, the other hand clutching at his chest. "They aren't me!" he said, his throat tightening as his magic lashed out to shove Sirius out of his room and locking the door strongly.

Sirius heard what Harry said before feeling the press of Harry’s magic around him and it would feel amazing but he was flying backward, shit.

Sirius groaned when his back hit the wall, that hurt. He looked up to see that Harry’s door was closed again, probably locked with a spell.

Sirius sighed, getting up and brushing himself off. Alright then, he would do this in a different way.

Sirius walked to his room, switching to a tank top that he’d stopped wearing and headed to the study to wait for Harry to come to him once he’d calmed down.


	3. Chapter 3

It took Harry a while to get his disappointment and hurt boxed up tight, his magic finally dying down. It wasn't until then that he realized he may have hurt Sirius.

Slightly panicked he yanked open the door, looking for him. "Siri?"

“Downstairs.” He called back from where he’d started cleaning a little bit.

"Oh Merlin. Are you okay?" He bolted downstairs, worry stark on his face. 

Sirius paused, looking up “I’m fine, Harry.” He said softly with a smile. 

"You aren't hurt?" He chewed on his lower lip

Sirius shook his head “I’m fine.” He repeated “I promise. Are YOU okay?”

"I'm fine, like I said." He flushed, eyes cutting away "I just needed time to shove it all into its own box"

Sirius sighed, stepping closer to his godson “That isn’t healthy.” He said softly, placing a hand on Harry’s shoulder.

Harry shrugged his free shoulder, eyes trained on Sirius' chest. "Probably not, but it works."

Sirius sighed, worrying his lip for a moment before speaking again. “Would you like to see my mark?” He asked. 

Harry blinked up at Sirius. "Aren't those kinda private? Are you sure?"

“It’s inked onto my wrist, Harry, not very private if you ask Me” He chuckled. Taking one hand to rub it over his wrist. “Do you want to see, sweetheart?”

Harry flushed at the name. He liked it. "Won't your soulmate be upset at you calling me that?" He asked softly, obviously wanting to see by the looks he kept no lower than Sirius' elbow. He was very obviously stalling as well.

Sirius gave him a soft smile, shaking his head “ I don’t think so” he said, holding out his wrist for Harry “It’s a bit of a search with all the other tattoos” he laughed nervously.Harry smiled slightly as he held sirius' arm, looking it over.

Sirius fought a shiver from having Harry touching him, so close to his mark, waiting patiently. Harry sucked in a breath, his hands tightening on Sirius' arm. "Siri."

“Hmm?” He asked, breath catching. 

"Its... this says.." his hands began to tremble. "I don't understand. It says my name. But...."

“It does...” Sirius agreed quietly.

"But when?" He whispered. "You last kissed me...on my birthday "

Sirius sighed, pulling his arm back and rubbing his mark absently “I’m sorry Harry, this was a complete shock.” He sighed. “I needed to process.

Harry trembled. "Its me?"

“It is.” He confirmed quietly “But this doesn’t mean anything, if you don’t want this we can go back to how things were and just ignore it.” He babbled absently. 

Harry lifted his eyes to Sirius', watching him as it finally sunk in. He launched forward, grabbing Sirius' cheeks to yank him into a kiss. He sucked in a breath as it sent a static shock of euphoria through him before centering on his wrist.

Sirius’ eyes went wide before he closed them, sinking into the kiss, hand going to the back of Harry’s head as he returned the kiss.Harry groaned, leaning into him, letting Sirius take control. 

Sirius’ other arm went around Harry’s waist, pulling him closer, running his tongue across Harry’s lips, attempting to deepen the kiss.Harry gasped, parting his lips as he tried to get closer, the scent of arousal spiking.Sirius took advantage of his parted lips, devouring his mouth with a groan of his own. Harry melted into him with a whimper.Sirius pulled back slightly for air, forehead resting against Harry’s.

Harry's eyes were wet but he was grinning, looking at his wrist.Sirius followed his gaze to the name scrawled across Harry’s wrist, moving one hand to brush his fingers over it lightly. 

Harry shivered as that same static ran through him. He watched his tattoo covered hands trace the scrawled 'Sirius Black' that was twisting and turning around his wrist.

Sirius let out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding, looking back to Harry’s face “Are you sure?” He asked softly “I don’t expect anything from you.” He promised. Sirius didn’t want Harry to feel pressured.

Harry grinned. "I just said I was upset that it wasnt me remember?"

“Oh I remember quite well. I ended up against the wall.” He teased.

Harry flushed. "Are you ok?"

“Sirius chuckled “I’m fine, sweetheart.” He promised. 

Harry grinned. "Hey!" He frowned, standing straight suddenly "you knew! You KNEW I was your soulmate and you didn't tell me?!"

“I told you. It was a shock, I had to process it.” Sirius said holding his hands up in surrender. “Plus, when you dropped that bomb on me, you literally exploded me out of the room.” He huffed “I could exactly tell it through the door now could I?”

"How long have you known?"

Sirius cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck absently. “Your birthday.” He sighed.

"Oh right" he pursed his lips. "A MONTH??!!"

Sirius winced slightly. “I’m sorry.” He sighed. 

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Dammit Siri!"

Sirius scrubbed his face with his hand. “Remus told me I should have already told you.” He grumbled.

"You should have."

“If I’d have known you’d feel like this I would have!” He argued, running a hand through his hair “I told you as soon as I knew how you felt.” Sirius sighed. 

"You never asked!" Harry huffed. 

“Yes. Let me walk up to my GOD SON and ask if he has feelings for me.” He said with a roll of his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Harry snorted. "No, but you could have led with THIS" he reached out to tug Sirius' wrist up so they could see Harry's name.

“And make you feel obligated as my soulmate to have feelings for me?” He huffed “Great plan.” He rolled his eyes again. “Like I said, I needed to process this and decide how to handle it. I didn’t want to ruin our relationship. I wasn’t going to not tell you ever.” He said going to sit on the couch, running a hand through his hair again. 

Harry sighed, flopping in the chair across from him. "How long would you have waited if today had not happened?" He asked, his voice soft

“I honestly don’t know.” Sirius admitted. 

Harry groaned, covering his eyes with his arm, slipping down until he was barely on the chair.Sirius stood with a sigh. “I’m going to make some dinner.” He said, turning to head to the kitchen. 

Harry breathed for a moment before standing up to follow, catching. Sirius before he had managed to get down a single pot. He looked him in the eye, watching him for a moment. "I do, ya know."

Sirius raised an eyebrow at Harry “Do what?”

"Want you. Want this." Harry clarified. 

Sirius nodded slowly “Okay “ he breathed. 

Harry gave him a small smile. Sirius reached out to cup Harry’s face, letting his thumb brush over his jaw and bottom lip. Harry leaned into the touch, his eyes fluttering closed. 

“Now. How long have YOU wanted this and not told me?” Sirius hummed curiously. 

Harry turned bright red. "Wanted to be your soulmate or wanted you?"

“Both.” He decided, brushing his thumb across Harry’s lip again. 

"Since I knew about soulmates and...since 6th year"

“Harry...” He sighed softly, giving him a smile.Harry flushed. 

Sirius moved in, pressing a kiss to Harry’s lips softly. Harry shivered, kissing back as well as he could, fingers curled in Sirius' tank.Sirius hummed, deepening he kiss and pulling Harry closer.

Harry groaned, melting into the kiss, their combined scent making him almost dizzy. Sirius pulled back for a moment for air, smiling at Harry.Harry smiled back, licking his lips. Sirius tugged Harry into a tight hug, holding him close and taking a deep breath. Harry tucked his nose in Sirius' neck. 

Sirius took one more deep breath before pulling away and ruffling his hair fondly. “Now. Food.” He announced, clapping his hands and turning to get the pots and pans out. Harry whined, licking his lower lip, breathing in his scent deeply. 

Sirius chuckled, shaking his head “Anything you’re hungry for?”

"You" he breathed before flushing darkly. 

Sirius dropped the pot he was holding with a loud clang, well shit.

“Well, unfortunately I am not on the menu for tonight.” He teased, picking up his poor pan and placing it on the stove before he moved to the fridge. Sirius rummaged through the fridge for a moment “spaghetti?” He offered. 

"That works" Harry flushed, ducking his head. 

Sirius turned to smirk at him “It’s not me but it’ll do.” He winked. 

"For now" Harry grinned. 

Sirius laughed “For now.” He agreed. 

Harry grinned, settling in to watch him. 


End file.
